


CH headcanon book

by Cajun_yankee



Category: Country - Fandom, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_yankee/pseuds/Cajun_yankee
Summary: just my attempt to save my countryhuman headcanons from wattpad to here





	1. all countries

All countries are born as both genders

This is because the countries represent all the people, not just the men or not just the women.


	2. Wings

Some countries have wings, some are born with them, most grow them after a significant event in their lives. Such countries are:

\- America; brown and white eagle wings

\- Mexico; brown wings

\- Poland; white wings

\- Kazakhstan; gold wings

\- Prussia; black

\- Wales; red dragon

\- UN; Multi-colored fairy 

\- Vatican; gold and white

\- Israel; blue and white

Note: the countries that have wings are slightly shorter than they would be if they didn't have wings because if they are shorter than they would weigh less and be able to fly easier. If i didn't specify the type of wing other than color, assume it is a generic bird wings 

Also, those with wings can sometimes retract their wings into their bodies for short periods of time, but trying to keep them hidden for too long will cause them pain so they have to keep them out most of the time. Wing can be rather sensitive so they often won't like people touching their wings w/o permission, and they really don't like people touching the joint that connects the wing to the rest of their body as a lot of weight goes through that small area. 

Sometimes the countries who have wings have a place thats high up, usually in a mountain or tree that they can go to so they can be alone or something


	3. China

Each of the Chinese dynasties are different people.


	4. British isles

England, UK, and British empire are different people

England is just the country itself

UK is the union between Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and England

British Empire was just the empire itself and all the colonies, he evolved into the commonwealth of nations at some point. 

Ireland is independent


	5. Weimar/Third

Third Reich used to be Weimar Republic, but due to all the debts his father left him after WW1 and the great depression he snapped and became Third Reich. 

...It is unknown if Germany will do the same


	6. Japan

Japan is a neko, not because she was born as one, but because she mutated cat-like ears and tail after Hiroshima and Nagasaki was bombed at the end of WW2


	7. All/Most countries

Although all countries are both genders, In the past they would often act more like men than women because society used to be very sexist and patriarchal and decided to act more like men to make their leaders happy or to be treated better by their leaders. Sometimes in countries where society extremely oppressed women the countries would sometimes just try to convince their leaders that they were just men. 

Some of the older countries who are centuries old still act more like men due to old habits dying hard.


	8. Non-Country personifications

Some of the countries have personified State/provinces. These personification focus more on their own section of their country. The countries that would have personified states/provinces are ones that give said states/provinces some level of control over their own land. 

Such countries include: America, Canada, Brazil, Germany, India, and many others

Also For most countries, their capital is also personified, it is the job of the capital to manage domestic affairs and internal troubles (although the country will often help if it gets to be too much). While the job of the countries themselves often deal with international relations and interacting with other countries. Both the capital and the country must work together to properly manage their country. Capitals will often help insure that the states/provinces are behaving and can visit the capitals of other countries that their country is close with as most countries are often overprotective of their capital. 

South Africa's capital is still one person who personifies all 3 cities, but has MPD for each of the cites, but can actually control the MPD.


	9. All personifications

They usually just popped into existence somewhere usually in their own countries/land. Usually they show us a while before their own country comes into existence. This is so that the country before them can teach them what they need to know as a country and to grow and mature as a person before taking control as an actual country. 

They usually grow at a normal human rate until of the age of 20, at which point they can be at whatever physical age they chose to be at, aging or de-aging from 20 years and up.


	10. All countries

They will be stronger and more physically capable than normal human. But how much stronger or faster they are varies from country to country.


	11. Korea Siblings

Once during WW2, the Japanese Empire experimented on the Korean peninsula personification, and as a result she split into 2 separate personifications, who then proceeded to lose their memories and revert back to children, these countries are North and South Korea.

It is unknown how Japanese Empire did this.


	12. NATO and UN

Both NATO and UN sees their founding nations as parental figures, Although NATO mostly sees America as his father and his states as siblings. And to UN the main founding countries that are older than him is mostly his parents. 

UN and NATO treat each other like siblings. With UN being the older brother who dislikes violence and conflict and often tries to get everyone to work together and cooperate while NATO is younger and clearly has no problem with violence. 

They both enjoy trolling each other.


	13. Alaska and Soviet

Due to the fact that Russian Empire sold Alaska to America, this would mean that Alaska is Russian Empire's child, and Russian empire had another child, namely Soviet.

An important thing to note is the cold war between Soviet and America who was Alaska's adoptive parent.

This lead to many interesting interactions during the cold war with Alaska teasing soviet by calling him brother or sister.


	14. Appearance

\- The countries height will be determined by some mixture of avg height and total landmass in a way that only I know, and I don't even know it

\- Their skin apart from their head is not only one singular color that is the bottom of their flag, but some design based off their flag that if left undescribed is up to whomever

\- Their heads are mostly spherical but they have hair, nose, ears, and other things that a head usually has.

\- Most of the time they will appear as their countryhuman form to other countryhumans and as humans to mortal humans. But they can show their human appearance to countryhumans and countryhuman appearance to humans if they want, but doing so for extended period of time can be exhausting.


	15. Austrian-Hungarian Empire

Two of their eyes are covered with eye patches, but they have a third eye on their forehead that they can see out of. And yes, this does creep out a lot of people

(I also stole this headcanon, but most headcanons are stolen anyways so...)


	16. Lichtenstein

Lichtenstein wears a small crown on her head like that on her flag, but she hides a tiny gun in there. 

She also spends most of her time around Switzerland who also carries a lot of guns with him wherever he goes, so we know where she got it from.


	17. Short Countries

There is a short country club mostly made up of small micronations that are physically short and they usually complain about short people problems, they have a club house with a really short ceiling so that they don't feel as short in their as they do in most of the world.

Short country club includes nations such as: Vatican, Monaco, San Marino, Lichtenstein, Sealand (sometimes), hong Kong, Nauru, Tuvalu, and many others. 

Due to the fact that out of these nations, Vatican has wings, when spending time in the short country club he will often fly up to reach things off high places

The countries in the short country club are all nations who are under 4'6" tall


	18. All countries

All the countries will live on a small island in the middle of an ocean, this will be a community of mostly countryhumans who live near each other so that when they have a problem they can easily meet each other and solve said problem. The island was build shortly after WW2 because nobody wants another world war and thought that if countries could communicate easier they could solve problems before war breaks out.

Countries can teleport only to their own capitals, and now to the island because reasons, this is so that they can check up on their own land easily and their capital (who can also teleport) and states, and so they can communicate with their country easier. Also states/provinces can teleport to their state capital (which isn't personified) and their countries' capital so that they can have meeting w/o booking planes. 

The organizations such as UN, NATO, EU, AU, and ASEAN can only teleport to a country's capital IF they have said countries permission.


	19. Antarctica (and some Greenland)

Antarctica is mute due to not having any of his own people, but in order to communicate she has learned all forms of sign language in the world so that she can talk to anyone. 

Most countries know at least one form of sigh language. 

Greenland Helped her learn some of that sign language 

So Antarctica taught Greenland most of all those sign languages, they even made up their own sign language just for the two of them.


	20. Family

Due to the fact that the countries just pop into existence because they can, they technically aren't related to anyone, but they often form family bonds to those they are platonically close to. So it is actually common for 2 very close friends to call each other brother or sister because they feel so close that they should be siblings

Countries that are formed from another country will often refer to the older country as their parent or older sibling like with modern Japan would have called Imperial Japan her big sister, and Imperial Japan would have called feudal Japan their mother. 

Sometimes the colonies of a particular empire will call other colonies of that same empire siblings, but will often not consider their colonizer to be their parent. 

Sometimes when a country mentors or takes care of another country who is younger, the younger country will refer to the older one as a sort of parent or aunt or uncle, but these vary based on scenario and country. 

Most states or provinces will refer to their country and/or capital as a parent if said country and/or capital is older than said state/province. Otherwise they will be more like siblings if they are close in age or even the state/provinces will be more like parents if there is a greater age difference in the rage of centuries.


	21. Philippines

Philippines and Marshal law are the same person, not siblings. When Philippines can gets angry she can sometimes flip her flag and become Marshal Law. 

Also Phil is an Aromantic Asexual


	22. Language

Most countries and other personifications can speak multiple languages to communicate with people and can learn languages easily.

The countries/personifications also all have a common language unique to them that they will often use to talk to each other. This language is primarily spoken on their island and especially during meetings. This is because all countries know this language instinctually and nobody wants any miscommunications or anything to get lost in translation between them


	23. Empires/colonies

The empires were separate from their own countries, so the Spanish empire and Spain were different people, and so was France and the French empire different people.

The empires represented the collective colonies under their own control, so the colonies wouldn't entirely personify their own land, but rather their empires would. So when a colony became independent, the colony personification that wasn't the empire would still live and now represent the new country while the empire would lose control.


End file.
